Jack x Pitch Love Game
by Ki Potter
Summary: "What happened to you Jack? You used to be so...bad." He smirked/ (TW: includes rape content, sexual relations, and harsh language.) I'll update when you let me know if you want the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The room was still, underground, the shadows moved quiet on the walls in forms that didn't make sense. The only sound was Jack's breath and the only movement was his chest going in and out. His body hung from black shadows holding him against the wall.

"Pitch!" He finally said loudly. "What are you going to do, just leave me down here to rot?" He asked

"I'm seriously considering it, loud mouth." The man said in his thick accent stepping in front of Jack.

"What would be the point of that?" Jack questions a snarled look on his face.

"Get you out of my way." Pitch added.

"I honestly don't even care about me, what the hell will it take to get you to leave the others, the children?"

"The children?" he lowered his face looking through his brow line, "You still care about them, even though they _don't believe in you_?"

"That doesn't matter, it's the right thing to do." Jack defended making a fist, his hands still above his had held tightly

"If you really believe that." Pitch said and contemplated for a moment, then he spoke. "Give me your body Jack, and everyone will get to go free, no more nightmares, fairies to believe in."

"everyone?" Jack questioned with one brow raised, his hand loosened.

"Yes, everyone, all the children, your friends." There was a pause, "Tooth, North, Sandy, the rabbit. All at the cost of your tiny, innocent, body." His taunting voice filled the room.

"So, what? I do your evil bidding? Wouldn't that defeat the point?" He said

"No Jack.. I'm talking about sex. Sweaty, painful, hard, fast, loud, sex. _Whenever I want_."

"Don't sugar coat it or anything." Jack said rolling his eyes with a fake smile wiped across his face.

"That sounded sugar coated to me." Pitch joked

Jack thought for a moment, of his options, though he didn't have many it was either stay with Pitch and let him him take advantage of you, go back and fight Pitch with the people who pretend to like you just because Mooney told them too, or die.

"Everyone." Jack added his stare on Pitch harsh and straight forward.

"Everyone." Pitch said with a hideous smirk.

Jack nodded, "Fine." He complied and in hailed deeply.

To this agreement Jack's body was lowered closer to the ground(but still tide back) and Pitch walked over examining the boy. Jack watch angry his stare fixated on the grey skinned man.

"What happened to you Jack?" He questioned, "In the 1700's you were so..._bad." _

"Times have changed." Jack said still fixated.

"I miss the old you, the one with yellowish eyes, and dark veins up your face, even your clothing choice was darker back then, maybe we could bring him out to play." Pitch said louder, stopping in front of the boy making eye contact.

"Not a chance" Jack said his voice calm and smooth but powerful.

"No?" Pitch questioned in a cooing voice.

Jack swallowed loudly as he felt a line of shadow flow up his legs then privates then his torso then his neck. His head tilted back in defense to try and expand his amount of time before the shadows took over him. His body tightened.

"Wait!" Pitch said putting one hand up showing all five of his long grey fingers. The shadow stopped quickly and slowly crept back down his body. "I think I shall fuck him at least once before I change him from innocent to corrupt." His smirk grew.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch approached Jack getting closer to him. Jack tried to move away but his body was already against the wall, in an attempt to stop this he pressed his body to the wall.

One long hand touched his hipbone under his sweater.

"Your skin is cold." Pitch hissed through his teeth.

"What do you expect?" Jack snapped back, his body wiggled trying to get away but the shadows were to strong for him and held his body tightly.

"Don't get smart with me, Jack." Pitch said tightening his grip on the boys side.

Jack winced and the sound of his pain made Pitch's member throb.

"Oh, yes." He said leaning into Jack's ear breathing down his neck. "Whine, cry, do it all, no one will hear you." He whispered digging his nails into the small boys flesh.

"ngh." he pushed his hips into the walls trying to stop the pain, he didn't want Pitch to know it hurt, but he was fooling no one.

The mans body moved back and he watched through his brow line at Jack circling his body with horrific stares. Jack knew the man was questioning where to start.

One swift thought of Pitch's mind and Jack's legs were spread, being held apart by the shadows. Pitch once again moved closer to the boy who struggled to put his legs together again.

'uh uh uh, Jack, you're mine now remember?" Pitch reminded and the shadow got tighter. Jack could not move his legs at all. Pitch leaning over the boy put his face between his chin and his shoulder pressing his lips to Jack's neck. A shiver went down his spine and he jerked his hips forward slightly.

"Mmh." Pitch sounded in Jack's ear as he roughly ran his nails up Jack's thighs.

Jack's breathing got just heavy enough for it to be noticeable as Pitch's long fingers got closer to his cock. His body jerked again as Pitch ran his fingers over Jack's crotch and up his torso.

"ngh." Jack sounded.

Pitch grabbed Jack's shoulder pushing his body around so now his torso was pressed against the wall. When his face hit the rock he sobbed through gritted teeth.

Pitch ran his bottom teeth across the back of Jack's neck as he breathing down his back as his slender fingers caressed the inside of backs thighs. Jack stretched his ass out trying to get away from Pitch's touch but it had the reverse effect when he felt Pitch's bulge press against his hole. His body flinched forward into pitch's hands, pitch was now feeling his private area.

"stop." Jack whimpered gripping his fingers together.

"Oh, I don't think you want that, Jack." He said as he pulled the strings to Jack's pants them loosening and falling down his skinny, pale legs.

Pitch's fingers wrapped around Jack's cock gripping tightly. "Wow, Jack, for such a small boy, you're really well...equipped." Jack felt a smile smear on Pitch's mouth which was still pressed to his neck, the smile was replaced his a rough kiss.

Pitch pulled open His long black jacket and and quickly undid the black pants underneath.

Before pulling out his member he ran his hands over Jack's round butt, then he pressed on long thumb against his opening it moved i slowly. Jack bit his bottom lip hoping it would take away from the dry flesh ripping pain.

"You're..."there was a pause. "You're not a.. virgin." Pitch said surprised.

"Tsk, I died at 17 and I've been alive for 300 years, I'm not exactly ugly and you expect me to be a virgin?" Jack said rolling his eyes.

Pitch pulled one hand up and quickly flew it down in front of his hitting Jack on the ass leaving a black sandy mark across his.

He pulled the boys legs further apart and pushed his still covered bulge against Jack's opening , He grabbed his white hair pulling his head back, Jack whined quickly but Pitch paid no attention as he leaned down slowly whispering, "If you don't stop talking back, I'll tape your fucking mouth shut." He hit the boys face into the rock leaving a mark on his lip that dripped with blood.

The outline of his vision was dark for a moment as blood dripped into his mouth. 'iron' he thought to himself 'blood is supposed to taste like iron, I didn't even know I could bleed.' everything came back into focus just as Pith was preparing Jack's ass for something bigger. He started with one finger working his way around the boys hole in and out, he then added a finger. Three fingers were in before he removed them and then removed his own member from his pants.

He pulled it out revealing a long hard dick, it twitched at the thought of the naked abused boy in front of him.

"w-wait." Jack tried to say through dazed thought. His mind was fuzzy. "what're you doing?" He asked

"You'll find out once you start crying." He said and pushed the head of his cock onto Jack's pulsing ass, he hesitated for second before pushing his hips forward his cock barely fitting into the small boy.

Jack let out a loud screech as his leg pulled further apart while the man moved in. He pulled out but left no breathing room before pushing back in again but this time harder. The tip of Jacks cock rubbed the rock gently. Now coherent and Jack to himself, Jack new what was going on, he could feel the skin around his ass rib with every thrust.

"s-stop." Jack pleaded through cries.

Pitch didn't stop, he let a smile take over his face as he dug his nails once again into both sides of the boys waist pulling his body toward his as he pushes in, Jack's ass completely swallowed Pitch's cock. Jack was forced into a moan his head falling back white hair bounding with each fuck.

"P-Pitch!" He moaned his voice cracking.

"Now look who's getting into it." Pitch said his smile deepening. He had now gotten what he wanted.

"f-fuck." his voice shook and his legs loosened "It's hard not to get into it when you're so...big!"

"That's what I like to hear Jack! Good now." He teased running his fingers through jacks hair with a slight pull.

Jack smiled and complied now helping Pitch and pushing his own ass back.

The shadows around his wrist loosened and leg his body to the floor. Pitch pulled out and Jack turned around to face him, His eyes a light yellow colour and a smirk across his mouth, there was no time before Jack was in Pitch's arms and their lips were pressed together while tongues were fucking each other as well.

Pitch pressed his cock on jack's ass once again. "Oh he's back." Pitch whispered to himself into Jack's shoulder before biting the sweater were his collar bone was placed under. Jack pulled the sweater over his head and how his fully naked body press against Pitch in a sweaty mass of anxiousness.

Pitch bit the skin on the boys chest and fucked him harder. Jack tried in delight as small blue veins formed up his face, the yellow in his eyes deepening.

"ngh." Jack sounded, "Pitch I'm going to.." Before he could finish he came on Pitch's grey sandy chest followed by Pitch shooting his cum into Jack's ass. He let out another "ngh" and gripped Jack's back with his nails.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch let Jack's body gentle got to the ground. He examined the boys face.

Yellow eyes, circled in dark sand, His hair still white but somehow shadowed with hints of black, his neck trailed with blueish veins, and his lips completely colourless. He looked sick, unhealthy, but he wasn't.

Jack pulled his pants up over his still slightly erect member. Then stood silently waiting for direction.

Pitch gave him a questioning look then proceeded to say, "I told you that you didn't have to do anything, just be my toy."

Jack raised one brow, "I don't want to do nothing, you made me like this again, I have to do something with it." He smiled.

"What exactly do you want to do, Jack?" Pitch asked his voice cooing through the walls.

Jack walked closer to the man, his member covered but jacket still open his smooth grey chest exposed, Jack looked at it before answering. He looked the man in the eye. "I want, to fuck, shit, up." He said each word breathing as he said it.

Pitch smiled and complied, "Where should be start?" He began with.

"Tooth." Jack said and his head tilted forward into the most hideous smile Pitch had ever seen.

"Oh the fairy, I think you're going to need your staff for that one." Pitch pointed out, his head turning to one side and his regular smirk staying on his face exposing sharp teeth.

Jack followed as Pitch walked him into another room that looked the same, his staff sit in one corner and he ran over to it, his bare feet hardly making a sound as he lightly taps across the floor to it. His hands wrap around it and the white trails around it quickly began to turn black still keeping all their rounded, curly shapes.

He turned to Pitch. "Let's go." He said walking passed out into the only area lit. He looked up to see exposed trees and sky. His knees bent and body shot up into the hole. His feet were now touching grass and dirt, it didn't take long for Pitch to come out of the hole with the help of the dark sand under his feet.

Their journey was short before they made it to Tooth's palace.

"Forget about the small tooth fairies, they're vile, if we kill Tooth they'll have nothing left and die off." Jack commanded looking through a window into Tooth's home.

Pitch smiled at the boy. "You know Jack I really like this you, you should have stayed like this, no changing back this time."

Jack turned to the man, "I have no reason to change back this time. I don't even remember the reason I changed back last time." He reminded. "You go in from the front and distract her, I'll get her from behind. We have to be smart about this, if you get a chance take it." Jack said and jumped up on the window sill going under the window.

He hid until he seen Pitch come through the front door, a trail of shadowy sand following him.

"Oh what a beautiful palace you have." Pitch taunted.

"What're you doing here Pitch!?" Tooth yelled.

"Oh don't get your nickers in a twist, you're only postponing the inevitable." He said.

The two spoke back and fourth as Jack quietly walking himself to were Tooth was standing.

She turned to see him. "Oh, Jack, you're here! Help me fight him!" She stopped fixated on his face. "Jack...not again." She pleaded

Jack smiled at her, then glanced over at Pitch before twirling his staff around his fingers and whipping her across the head with it, her body hit the floor and rolled.

"Jack, Don't!" She begged again. Snow curled around her body and pulled her up, her face dripping with blood. "You don't have to do this Jack!" She added

"Do it Jack." Pitch said glancing at his staff.

Jack pulled staff back ready to stab her through the heart with it.

"Don't forget why you're good Jack!" She yelled as he stabbed but he stopped before it touched her.

"Why?" He asked tilting his head to the side his face still dark and terrifying.

"The only boy who has ever believed in you, Jack!" She reminded.

"Jamie? Jamie is dead tooth, He got in a car accident last year. Don't pull that shit with me."

"I'm not talking about Jamie." She said in defeat.

"Don't listen to her Jack." Pitch said looking at the boy who's eyebrows showed sincerity.

"Who?" Jack questioned


End file.
